


here comes the sun

by Redandblackassassin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mention of Loki/Stephen, Mention of WandaVision, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29761779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redandblackassassin/pseuds/Redandblackassassin
Summary: He realised that it was a foolish plan and a great risk to disrupt his sleeping brother, one of which excelled in knife fighting and was slightly murderous. Getting stabbed wasn’t particularly on his agenda today.or; the sun shines on the brothers again.
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Stephen Strange
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	here comes the sun

Loki Odinson’s room in New Asgard was as neat and organised as it was in Asgard, the modern replica to the room he’d grown up in.

Well, a neat and organised mess. Stacks of books occupied the room, and Thor wondered if they were for unwanted visitors to trip over. Most of which were probably ‘borrowed’ from Stephen Strange. Loki was cautious, always cautious, even when he was perhaps the safest he’d ever been. With a newfound alliance —Thor would sooner call it more a mutual tolerance— with the Avengers and a romantic relationship with the Sorcerer Supreme, Loki’s only threats were who’d get to the bathroom first in the morning and Valkyrie when she was in a mood. Still, it didn’t stop Loki from being ready and cautious, even when half asleep.

“That’s not necessary,” Thor said, referring to the knife Loki now clutched, resting on the pillow. Green satin, of course. Only the best for Loki Odinson. Even with Asgard gone, his younger brother still very much acted the luxurious prince he used to be. 

“And waking me up at…” Squinting, a groggy Loki lifted his head from the pillow to examine the clock by his nightstand, “five in the morning was?” His voice was laced with sleep and a tad more annoyance than usual. Black curls were spilt over the pillow, and the sheets were thoroughly bundled around his body. If there was something the prince treasured, it was sleep. 

“Yes,” Thor replied, perhaps a tad sheepish. He realised that it was a foolish plan and a great risk to disrupt his sleeping brother, one of which excelled in knife fighting and was slightly murderous, so he’d been thankful that Loki’s senses had woken him before Thor could come any closer than the threshold. Getting stabbed wasn’t particularly on his agenda today.

Loki watched him, emerald eyes adjusting to the dusky light that was slowly ebbing it’s way into the room. The curtains were open, implying that Loki must’ve returned from the Sanctum and immediately collapsed in bed. If he wasn’t helping out in New Asgard here in Norway or checking up on Wanda Maximoff in the now-recovered Westview then he was in New York, spending time with Stephen Strange. “Is something the matter?”

“No.” 

“Then what?” The knife had vanished, whether it be by magic or simply under the pillow, but his brother’s eyes were still on him suspiciously. Waiting for Thor to give the greatest excuse in the Nine Realms for disrupting him. 

“I want to show you something,” Thor replied, and Loki groaned.

“Can you not show Korg? Or Valkyrie?”

“No.”

“It must be me?” 

“It must be you.”

Loki laid there for a while longer, as if contemplating whether or not to actually leave the comfort of warm sheets. Then he sighed and sat up, giving Thor a look. Thank the norns he wore a jumper and sweats.

Loki didn’t own sweats.

“Are those Ste—”

“Get out, Thor! I need to dress. Make yourself sparse and I will meet you outside,” Loki said dismissively as he stood. He gracefully darted around stacks of books as he went to the drawers. It was black, like most of the furniture in the room. 

“Make haste, Loki,” was the last thing Thor said, just missing being hit with a boot as he closed the door. 

  
  


—

  
  


Loki stood on a grassy hillside not too far from the New Asgardian castle, filled with complaints and regrets, wearing a rather thick cloak that had holes for his arms. The wind blew at his curls, still bed messy thanks to Thor rushing him out of the castle. Thankfully he didn’t feel the cold, for he knew he’d be complaining more if he could. He watched Thor, half-wondering if he should shove him off the hill. You know, like brothers do. The oaf was doing nothing but staring at the sky before him. Whilst beautiful, it wasn’t something he’d get out of bed for. 

“You woke me up to watch the  _ dawn _ ?” Loki demanded.

Throwing his brother off the cliff was getting more tempting. 

“Yes,” Thor replied, sounding far too awake for Loki’s liking. He’d always been an early riser, so positive and bubbly in the mornings whilst Loki needed a good hour of no social interaction before he could feel somewhat awake. The only person who’s presence he’d truly tolerate in the morning was Stephen, who’d wake him up with food, coffee or a session of what he’d recently started calling ‘love-making.’ Not that he was in love. 

Anyways, he’d much rather be wrapped up in his own bed than on a windy hillside at five in the morning.  _ Anyone _ would prefer to be wrapped up in their own beds than on a windy hillside at five in the morning. 

Anyone but Thor, it seemed. 

Loki sighed, walking closer to where Thor stood at the edge of the hill. He didn’t dare look down, not when his heart already seemed to be fluttering uncomfortably.  _ Trauma from when you fell from the Bifrost,  _ Stephen had offered when they’d sat on the top of the Sanctum and Loki had felt sick. It wasn’t something Loki liked to think about often. 

“Why are we here?” He asked, sweeping hair from his eyes. The stupid curls fell to his shoulders, but he felt too attached to cut his hair shorter. How pathetic was that? 

“I know you won’t remember, but the last thing you said to me before Thanos…” Loki immediately looked down at the grass, remembering when his brother had told him of his demise. That had been a woeful discussion. The real version of him gone, neck snapped by the Mad Titan himself. How Heimdall had died that day too. This version of him...he knew he wasn’t the same. “You told me that the sun would shine on us again. For so long I held onto that, hoping that the God of Lies had finally told a truth.” 

“Well, I…didn’t entirely lie,” Loki joked, yet neither of them laughed. If the Avengers hadn’t gone back in time he knew he wouldn’t be here, knew that he’d only been able to steal the Tesseract by absolute chance. He’d been here over two years now, had helped Thor and Brunnhilde with New Asgard and sometimes offered assistance to the Avengers, yet he still felt as if he were fake.  _ He’d been given a second chance,  _ he realised. Not that he deserved one. 

Thor managed a small smile. “No, I suppose you did not.” 

“Thor, I…” He crossed his arms tighter around his chest. Emotional talk wasn’t something he enjoyed in general, never mind so early in the morning. Talk of emotions were sparse in Loki’s life, reserved for Stephen and the powerful witch who had lost so much in her short life. “I know that I’m not him. I never met Hela, never helped during Ragnarok, wasn’t there when our parents…” Emotion clouded his voice, annoying him. Finding out that both of his parents were dead and his home destroyed had been overwhelming to say the least. His whole childhood was gone. The only blessing had been finding out Thanos was gone too. The Titan who had brought him back to life, had tortured and hurt him, was dead. Loki was free. Even so, it didn’t quell the ache of finding out that Frigga was dead, had died thinking that he too was gone. 

Nothing hurt more than that. She’d deserved better.

When he’d returned to Thor he’d never felt such relief. His brother had been able to answer all his questions. 

_ What caused Ragnarok?  _

_ Why is a blue rock talking to me? _

_...Had I done good? _

“But I’m trying,” he finished. 

“I know you are, Loki,” his brother said, clapping him on the back. Loki almost lost balance with the strength of it. “You’ve helped with New Asgard, especially the...ah, interiors.”

“You were living in a shack, brother. A disgusting shack I was  _ not _ living in. Of course we had to build a castle,” he grumbled. He may not be a true prince anymore, but he’d sure as hell act like it. Stephen teased him endlessly over it. 

“Was the gold necessary?”

“Absolutely.” 

Loki looked back at New Asgard, the perfect cottages and fields that surrounded the castle. By no means was it as extravagant and luxurious as Asgard used to be, no hidden vaults or Eternal Flame or Bifrost. 

Yet it was still home.

“You’ve also let someone into your heart, Loki,” Thor added softly. Too softly. The God of Lies shifted uncomfortably, not enjoying that the truth had been laid bare.

“I have not—” Loki began to argue, but really, he had. No amount of denying would cease the fact that Loki cared for Stephen. A lot. At first he hated the man, had found him intimidating, but now all he felt was a weird warm feeling when he saw the sorcerer. 

He cleared his throat. “Alright, you have a point.”

They fell silent as the sun began to rise, breaking free from the clouds to shine around them. Loki squinted, looking at the sun until white spots clouded his vision. It was a beautiful sight. The water surrounding glittered. It reminded him of home, how sparkling the old castle used to look during the day. How running down the Bifrost felt like soaring down a rainbow. He missed it sometimes. He missed the wondrous view from Asgard. Looking at the stars and planets had been as normal as humans looking at the grass. 

“The sun is shining on us, brother,” he said with an enthusiasm that wasn’t real nor truly fake. He elbowed his brother, and they shared the smallest of smiles. Indeed, the sun was quite literally shining on them, warming Loki’s dark cloak. His brother wrapped his arm around Loki, pulling him to his side. For a moment he thought to pull away and hiss at his older brother, but his body was a comforting warm and he knew that Thor needed this.

They both did. 

He supposed that waking up for this wasn’t so bad. 

**Author's Note:**

> I personally believe that Loki would understand Wanda’s grief and would want to help / check up on her now and then. Perhaps become somewhat of a mentor or older brother figure to her. Tempted to write a scene between them!
> 
> Thank you for reading. ♥


End file.
